Xrosh
Origins The Trandoshan commonly known as Xrosh was born into a relatively standard middle class family on Trandosha, the middle of three male hatchlings that would be born to his parents. Like many of his relatively violent, war like brethren, Xrosh, upon reaching maturity, would be swept into a life of intrigue. Bloody clan wars, animal hunting, and the various rural activities so common to the harsh climates of Trandosha would all become second nature to him. He never learned anything else during these early years of his life, sticking to a simple, rural life far from the main settlements on Trandosha. Immediately signaled out as having above average intelligence, Xrosh was known to think outside the box, often coming up with improvised tools and various schemes to make his daily routine easier. Xrosh’s slightly different approach to Trandoshan life was not well received. Trandoshans as a whole can be fickle, cynical, and completely unwilling to tolerate what they are not used to. His parents were no different and began to shun him from a very young age, often treating him poorly and leaving him out on his own. Xrosh found solace in the bizarre Trandoshan religion, spending his lonely nights away from his family and worshipping his deity, the Scorekeeper. He soon became completely consumed with his beliefs and began coming up with outrageous schemes to increase his ‘score’ by earning what was referred to in his society as Jagganath points. These would be obtained by fulfilling a ‘hunt’ in which the victim was ultimately killed. Unfortunately, Xrosh began to take the word ‘hunt’ quite lightly and his intentions eventually became murderous. His life would change forever one bizarre day under the hot red sun of his homeworld. Xrosh unleashed a diabolical plan to kill his entire family which has shunned him from day one, and satisfy his deity in the process. After a snarky comment from his father, the Trandoshan would retrieve a vibroblade and barge into his family dwelling, slaughtering his father, his mother, and two of his brothers. His one other brother was not home at the time. To add insult to injury, Xrosh proceeded to eat the next batch of his mother’s hatchlings before they were born. Surely, this, in his eyes, would grant him much favor with the Scorekeeper. His plan did not really work as well as he thought it would. Xrosh soon found himself exiled from his community for his deeds (Which were not particularly gruesome by Trandoshan standards, but still unacceptable) and was cast out into the harsh terrain of unsettled Trandosha. There, he would live as a loner and drifter for several months, honing his survival, hunting, and outdoorsman skills. Xrosh, while violent and religiously zealous, was still intelligent and longed for something more than a solitary desert existence. He had heard tales of the most glorious of his species earning a reputation in space and on other worlds, where they could exploit their race and natural born talents to gain an edge over humans and other aliens that frequented the galaxy. Early Years in Space ]] Xrosh would eventually find his way to Nath Sighak spaceport where he would rendezvous with his one remaining brother. He thought that surely, if he could eliminate his last sibling, his favor with his deity would be improved even further and begun thinking up diabolical plots to his end. But, he would have a change of heart. His brother had secured them a position aboard a freighter for one of the main shipping companies operating out of Trandosha. Surely this would be a way to get off of the planet and earn some credits while seeking a name for himself in the galaxy. A year of service went by and Xrosh learned many tricks of the spacer’s trade, becoming a proficient pilot and earning a reputation for being extremely adept at computers for his kind. Following the untimely death of the captain of his vessel, Xrosh and his brother would be appointed captains for their shipping company and took to running completely legitimate trade routes all across the galaxy, mostly centered around Corellia. It was here that their lives would eventually change again. Carrying a load of electronic goods bound for Etti_IV, his freighter would be stopped for a routine customs check by local Corellian security. Xrosh, assuming that nothing would be amiss, had no problem with his vessel being searched. What the Trandoshan did not know was that his brother had struck a deal with a local smuggler to carry spice to their destination. The illicit cargo was found, and Xrosh was enraged. He would be taken aboard a command ship for questioning, which also did not settle well with the lumbering reptilian. He would attack and subsequently maim one of his captors aboard their own vessel, in their own brig. As punishment, his vessel was destroyed and he was sentenced to two years confinement in a Corellian jail. On top of that, he would soon find out that he would owe his shipping company a large debt for the ship, and the smuggler a large debt for the lost goods. Xrosh's brother was far more lucky, having kept his temper in check. He would proceed to join the Trandoshan Regiment for the Imperial Ground forces in the Outer Rim. Jail made Xrosh bitter and angry and increased his reliance on his bizarre religious beliefs. It would be all that would keep his sanity through his confinement. When he eventually was released, he would attempt to keep his murderous tendencies in check for the sake of paying off his debts – A severe matter of honor for a member of his species. Work would be found in many places for Xrosh: Aboard various ships, as a scout, mercenary, impromptu bounty hunter, computer operator, merchant, and Cantina bouncer. If it would earn him a credit, he would do it. Recent Years would take Xrosh to Ord Mantell]] Xrosh’s life would take a turn for the better when he would meet a smuggler named Krackor Reincus and accept a bounty contract for a human named Marx Hamilton. The Trandoshan was given a loaner ship and immediately proceeded to Ord Mantell where the human was tricked and brought back to Reincus, immediately putting him on the map as someone who would not have a problem delving into slightly illegal activities to earn his way out of his debt. He would also be involved in a high profile killing of a slaver on Nar Shadaa and the rescue of a group of Twi’lek, for which he would earn payment and thanks from Tyy'sun Eson. With a ship to use, a bit of money in his pockets, and a bit more control over his murderous, violent beliefs, Xrosh would take to the spacelanes in search of fame and fortune. Category:Independent characters